mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rich Clementi vs. Felipe Enomoto
The first round began and they touched gloves. Clementi blocked a body kick. He missed an inside kick. Felipe moved a lot. Felipe landed an inside kick and dropped Clementi and kicked the leg twice. He kicked the leg. Felipe beckoned for him to get up. Clementi landed an inside kick and ate one. Clementi landed an inside kick. Felipe landed a leg kick. Clementi kneed the body to the clinch. Felipe hammerfisted the thigh. 'Pressurizing him against the cage.' Clementi got a big double slam to side control there. He landed a right elbow. Clementi pinned the left arm with the knee, semi-crucifix. He landed three short rights. Two more. Three more rights, three more. He had the back. He had both hooks now. Clementi was working punches and hammerfists in under. He worked the body as well. He kept working it, peppering it. He had the choke in tight. Felipe let the referee know he was fine. Clementi flattened him out as well. Clementi lost the hooks and let it go. Felipe regained half-guard. Clementi landed a big left. Felipe regained guard. Clementi passed to side control. "Rich senses that triangle like Spidey senses... moves ahead." Thirty seconds left. Felipe regained half-guard. Clementi landed a pair of left elbows and a big one. A pair of big lefts as the first round ended. Definitely Clementi's round. The second round began and they touched gloves as Clementi grinned. Clementi landed an inside kick and a blocked high kick. He blocked one himself. Clementi landed a nice right hand. He landed an inside kick. Felipe landed a leg kick. Clementi missed a spinning back fist/elbow. Clementi landed a straight left and another there heh. He's standing southpaw. Clementi landed an inside kick. Felipe replied. Clementi landed a right and they clinched. Felipe got a single to guard, into a guillotine. 'Trying to compose a choke here'... Felipe had it tight but both men looked relaxed. Clementi popped out. Clementi landed a left. He passed to sort of half-guard. Felipe rolled for an anklelock. Clementi escaped to half with a left elbow. He landed another and another, both short slicing ones. A short left hand there. A short elbow to the forehead. Four short left hands. Clementi worked a guillotine from the top. It's like an anaconda choke from half-guard. Clementi let it go, looked to regrip it. He let it go and landed a left elbow. 'This is jits demonstration here.' Felipe regained guard. Clementi came back down and Felipe was rolling for something, like an upside-down triangle. Clementi escaped. He landed a left as he stacked Felipe. Felipe regained half-guard. Ten seconds. Clementi landed a big left elbow, and another right one to the body. The second round ended. Rich's. The third round began. Rich came out with a laugh and a grin and they touched gloves. Clementi landed a body kick and a leg kick. He worked a double and got it hard to guard. Felipe worked rubber guard briefly. He worked it again after a bit. The crowd reacted to a fight in the audience. Felipe worked a high guard. 'Here in Belfast, they like their grog.' The ref stood them up after a bit. 'Long-overdue standup.' Fucking tool. Clementi landed a body kick and ate a counter left hook. Clementi landed a leg kick and grazed with a spinning back fist. He had the standing back. He dropped and rolled for a leg, landed on top in backwards half-guard. Felipe's brother screamed for a heelhook. Felipe landed a pair of right elbows from the bottom. Clementi landed a left elbow turning back to regular half-guard. He worked towards an arm triangle. He passed to the other side working towards it. He passed to side control working hard for it. Felipe was fighting it. He was hurting it. He was grunting and gritting his teeth. the crowd booed. Clementi went knee on belly and mounted, letting it go. Clementi worked the body. Felipe's face was purple still. Clementi worked to set up a triangle from the top, or an armbar. He did and he had it tight and Felipe tapped near the end of the round.